bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Toa Nuva Blog
center|375px Der Toa Nuva Blog war das "Tagebuch" von Gali Nuva ist auf der englischen Seite http://www.bioniclestory.com zu finden. die Geschichte spielt zwischen den Büchern Bionicle Legenden #2 und #3 Dies ist eine der ersten deutschen Übersetzungen, Kapitel 1-8 vom User Nathanael1711 und Kapitel 9+10 von Toa of Kenn, Nuhrii the Metruan und Vezok's Friend auf ToK's Bionicle Translation Blog auf BZPower. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Eintrag 1 Da wir auf dieser Mission, unserer bisher wichtigsten, keinen Chronisten bei uns haben, werde ich in diesem Tagebuch aufschreiben, was passiert ist. Tahu glaubt, dass das Ganze zeitraubend und überflüssig ist, und ich denke, auch Kopaka ist seiner Meinung (Und das ist schon echt etwas Besonderes, wenn diese Zwei die gleiche Meinung haben!). Aber Onua versteht es, und Pohatu auch … sie haben anscheinend mehr Respekt vor der Geschichte. Nach unserer Befreiung aus den Händen der Piraka durch das Austands-Team der Matoraner von Voya Nui,dachte ich eigentlich, dass wir ihnen dabei helfen würden, die maske des lebens zu suchen, aber dem war nicht so. Axonn und Botar erzählten uns, dass die Zeit gekommen war, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu erwecken, während die anderen sein Leben retteten.falls die Inika ihre Mission erfüllen können, ist auch für uns die Zeit reif, unsere Mission zum Ende zu bringen- Den großen Geist zu erwecken und Frieden und Licht ins Universum zurückzubringen. Um das zu tun, kehrten wir erst nach Metru Nui zurück, wie Axonn es uns gesagt hatte. Der Große Tempel, sagte er, würde Informationen in sich bergen, was zu tun sei um den Großen Geist zu erwecken. Wir konnten es aber nicht groß herumerzählen, sogar den Inika nicht, denn wenn die bruderschaft von Makuta auch nur ein Wort von unserer Mission zu hören bekommt, werden sie versuchen uns zu zerstören ( Ich bin überrascht, dass sie es bis jetzt noch gar nicht versucht haben…) Jetzt, nach so vielen Kämpfen werden wir beginnen, die Mission auszuführen, für die wir geschaffen sind. Falls wir sie erfüllen können, retten wir das Universum. Falls nicht… gut, es könnte sogar sein, dass selbst die Großen Wesen uns nicht schützen können. Eintrag 2 Ich finde, dass es schwer zu glauben ist, das wir getan haben, was wir getan haben. Die Informationen aus dem Großen Tempel haben wir gefunden- in Form einer Liste. Darauf standen mehrere Dinge die wir zu tun hatten, um Mata Nui zu retten- und das erste war, die Bahrag aus der Protodermis zu befreien, in die wir sie eingesperrt hatten, und damit die Bohrok wieder auf die Insel Mata Nui loszulassen! Obwohl einige – Pohatu, zum Beipsiel – an der Richtigkeit des auf der Liste stehenden zweifelten, taten wir es dennoch. Bis jetzt kann ich mich daran erinnern, wie die Schwärme letztes mal über die Insel gezogensind und was sie für eine Zerstörung hinterlassen haben, und ich weiß nicht, warum Mata Nui so etwas wollen sollte. Der nächste punkt auf der Liste war, dass wir uns ein altes Artefakt, den Stab von Arthaka, holen sollten, von seiem Platz im Archiv von Onu-Metru. Als wir dort hinreisten, fanden wir ihn jedoch nicht. Da erinnerte sich Onua, dass Turaga Whenua einmal gesagt hatte, dass der Stab schon vor langer Zeit von einer Gruppe Dunkler Jäger gestohlen worden war. Wir brauchten nur ein paar Sekunden, um zu entscheiden, was wir als nächstes tun würden. Wir mussten zur Basisinsel der Dunklen Jäger, Odina, reisen und den Stab zurückholen, selbst wenn wir dafür jeden einzelnen Dunklen Jäger bekämpfen mussten. Eintrag 3 Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Toa, zu schleichen. Toa kämpfen traditionell in hellem Sonnenlicht, damit die Matoraner, die beschützt werden müssen, sie auch sehen, um sich sicher zu fühlen. So war es für einige von uns ein wenig unkomfortabel, nach Odina zu reisen. Nicht, dass wir eine Wahl gehabt hätten. Odina ist die Basis der Dunklen Jäger und sehr stark bewacht. Selbst für sechs Toa Nuva würde es nicht leicht sein, hier einzudringen. Wir kamen von Norden, da wir geplant hatten, dann über die Berge zu kommen und die basis zu überraschen. Es waren viele Wachen in der Gegend, so auch ein weiß und blauer dunkler Jäger namens Ergebener, der uns als erstes sah, und auch als einziger, bevor er von Kopaka eingefroren wurde. “Jetzt haben wir eine Frist gesetzt,” witzelte Onua. “Wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, bevor der Frühling ihn auftaut.” Pohatu führte uns, als wir die Berge heraufkletterten. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Geistlich befanden wir uns schon bei unserem Job dort oben – wir marschierten schon in diese massive Festung voll mit starken Gegnern ein, um den Stab von Arthaka zurückzuholen. Lewa kletterte auf einen Stein, sprang und nutzte seine Maske der Levitation, um die luft zu erkunden. Ich wollte ihn gerade warnen, als ein Energienetz ihn traf und er zu Boden stürzte und eingefangen war. Daraufhin folgten noch Säureattacken, die den gefallenen Toa nur knapp verfehlten. Ich sah nach oben. Eine geflügelte Kreatur kam zu uns hinuntergeflogen, und mehr Energienetze kamen aus seiner waffe. Tahu erschuf mit seiner Maske ein Schutzschild um uns herum, sodass uns die Netze nicht mehr trafen. Kopaka fror die Flügel der Kreatur ein und Onua gab ihm mit seiner Maskenkraft einen Schlag, worauf er ohnmächtig zusammensank. “Zwei, die besiegt sind” lächelte Lewa. “ Zwei von Zweihundert!” Keiner lachte. Eintrag 4 Das Näherkommen der Festung der Dunklen Jäger auf Odina ist, wie, sein Gesicht in ein Nest voller Insekten zu stecken… hungriger Insekten … WÜTENDER, hungriger Insekten. Obwohl meine Toa Nuva-Gefährten und ich uns vorgenommen hatten, uns der Festung vorsichtig zu nähern, mussten wir uns dennoch oft mit Wachen und wandernden Dunklen Jägern herumschlagen. Der Trick war, sie auszuknocken, bevor sie Alarm schlagen konnten– was schon dadurch viel leichter war, dass wir einen Toa der Luft dabeihatten, Lewa, der einfach ein Vakuum um eien Feind erschaffen konnte, sodass niemand ihn rufen hörte. Nachdem wir es ziemlich einfach geschafft hatten, uns so nah zur Festung zu wagen, standen wir an derer hinteren Steinmauer. Pohatu erschuf aus den Felsen eine Steinhand, um die einsame Wache zu packen und bewusstlos zu machen. Dann benutzten wir deren Kräfte, um hineinzukommen. Das Innere der Festung war ein Irrgarten. Dummerweise hatten wir keine Idee wo die Jäger den Stab von Arthaka aufbewahren könnten. Wir müssten tagelang danach suchen, flüsterte ich zu Tahu, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Der Stab ist wertvoll,” sagte er leise. “Die Dunklen Jäger werden ihn bei ihren Schätzen aufbewahren, was heißt: nicht weit weg vom Thron ihres Anführers, der ‘Der Schattige’ genannt wird. Wenn wir ihn finden, finden wir den Stab.” “Und genau das habt ihr,” sagte eine schroffe Stimme. Sie kam von überall um uns herum, aber keiner war in der Nähe. “Dachtet ihr wirklich, ihr könntet meine Festung ohne mein Wissen betreten? Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass ihr, ohne dass ich euch hier haben wollte, bis hier gekommen wärt?” Überall um uns herum begannen sich die Wände des Korridors zu bewegen. Bevor wir etwas tun konnten, waren wir in einem steinernen Gefängnis eingesperrt. “Natürlich weiß ich, dass ihr Toa Nuva leicht ausbrechen könntet,” sagte die Stimme, die, wie wir begriffen, wohl zu ‘Dem Schattigen’ gehören musste. "Aber ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch ein wenig Zeit nehmen und zuhören … Ich habe euch ein Angebot zu machen, und ein Geheimnis zu erzählen.” Eintrag 5 Wenn ein Chronist mir diese Geschichte erzählt hätte, hätte ich sie nie geglaubt. Die Geschichte ‘Des Schattigen’ ging so: er hatte den Stab von Arthaka besessen, aber er hatte es mit den Einwohnern der Insel Xia gegen einige Waffen getauscht. Er war gewillt, uns freizulassen und uns zu sagen, wo der Stab war, wenn wir ihm einen Gefallen taten. Es schien nämlich so, als ob Roodaka, eine von Xias “leitenden Bürgern,” Geheimnisse der Dunklen Jäger verraten hatte, und auch welche der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Der Schattige wolle sie tot sehen. Zu meiner Überraschung stimmte Tahu zu. Später erzählte er mir, dass er für Roodaka andere Pläne hatte, Pläne, die einschlossen, Lewa Nuva zurück nach Metru Nui zu schicken. Währenddessen ging der Rest von uns nach Xia (Pohatu hinterließ natürlich noch ein kleines Geschenk für die Dunklen Jäger. Er erzählte mir, dass von der Festung eine Stunde nach unserer Abreise nur noch Staub übrigbleiben würde). Ich war noch nie zuvor in diesem Land gewesen, aber ich hatte gehört, dass die Insel ein industrialisierter Alptraum war. Nun war es nur noch ein Alptraum. Eine riesige Kreatur, die “Das Tahtorak” genannt wurde, randalierte durch die Landschaft, und ein noch ekligeres Rahi, das “Kanohi Dragon” kämpfte gegen ihn. Häuser brachen zusammen, Fabriken brannten, und zusammen war alles das perfekte Chaos. Tahu schickte Onua, einen Tunnel in die Insel zu graben, um den Stab unter der Erde zu finden. Der Rest von uns tat, was er konnte, die Einwohner zu beschützen und sie von den Biesterkampf fernzuhalten. Es war Kopaka, der das “Glück” hatte, zu bemerken, dass er gerade Roodaka rettete. “Toa,” spuckte sie das Wort aus, als ob sie schon seinen Klang hassen würde.“Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!” “Vielleicht nicht”, antwortete Kopaka mit einem eisigen Lächeln. “Aber wir brauchen deine.” Eintrag 6 Lewa musste nicht den ganzen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui reisen, um zu finden, was er suchte: Die Rahaga hatten von den Geschehnissen in Xia gehört und waren auf dem Weg, den Einheimischen zu helfen. (Ich hoffe, das ich eines Tages so hilfsbereit sein werde wie sie es sind!) Jetzt, nach über 1000 Jahren, trafen sie wieder auf Roodaka, das Wesen, das sie von Toa in bestienartige, Rahkshi-ähnliche Wesen verwandelt hatte. “Deine Insel wurde von Tahtorak und dem Kanohi Dragon zerstört” sagte Kopaka zu ihr. “Und die Dunklen Jäger wollen dich tot sehen – und die Chancen stehen gut, dass auch die Bruderschaft von Makuta das tut, oder bald wird. Hilf uns, und vielleicht helfen wir dir auch.” “Wir wollen nichts von ihr,” sagte Rahaga Norik. “Lasst sie das Schicksal kennenlernen, das sie verdient.” Aber Roodaka was schlau zu wissen, wann sie in einer unmöglichen Situation war. Ohne lange Reden feuerte sie ihren Rhotuka Rotor auf die Rahaga ab. Dieser traf sie alle sechs, und vor unseren Augen geschah ein Wunder – sechs sich windende, mutierende Rahaga wurden zu sechs großen, kräftigen und mächtigen Toa Hagah! “Das ist … erstaunlich,” sagte Toa Gaaki, die fassungslos ihre wiedergeborene Toa-Rüstung bewunderte. “Norik, es ist vorbei – wir sind wieder Helden!” “Ihr wart immer Helden,” sagte Tahu lächelnd. “Jetzt seht ihr nur - noch dazu - aus wie welche.” Unsere kleine Feier war mit der Rückkehr von Onua sofort beendet. Er hatte keinen Stab bei sich und sah aus, als ob er von etwas schwer getroffen worden war. “Ein Makuta … namens Icarax … er war schon da … stahl den Stab,” keuchte er. “Er hatte die Maske der Schatten auf … sagte, dass die Bruderschaft nun ihm gehorche … und das Reich von Karzahni bald auch …” Toa Hagah Bomonga sagte: “Es hört sich an, als ob ihr dringende Dinge zu tun habt, Toa Nuva. Wir werden uns derweil um die Situation hier kümmern.” Er guckte Roodaka lange und streng an. “Wir wissen, wie man mit ihr umgehen sollte.” Tahu Nuva nickte und wandte sich dann an uns. “Wir brauchen diesen Stab, und wir werden ihn bekommen – auch wenn wir ihnaus den Händen eines toten Makutas nehmen müssen. Lasst uns aufbrechen.” Eintrag 7 Ich stand zwischen meinen regungslosen Freunde und Kameraden und wusste nicht, ob sie lebten oder schon tot waren. Vor mir stand Makuta Icarax, den Stab von Arthaka in seiner Klaue. Ich, Gali Nuva, war das letzte, was zwischen ihm und der grauenvollen Zukunft stand, wie diese auch immer aussah. Als wir ins Reich von Karzahni kamen, da wir Icarax verfolgten, fanden wir hunderte von Matoranern, die geistlich so zermalmt waren wie von außen verzerrt und verdreht. Diese Opfer von Karzahni waren unerklärlicherweise von uns verlassen aufgefunden wurden (Es gab, als wir ankamen, kein Zeichen des Herrschers des Landes, oder von den Manas-Krabben, die er angeblich kommandierte). Mit netten Worten und viel Geduld schafften es Lewa und Onua schließlich, die Matoraner zu überzeugen, ihr Gefängnis zu verlassen und nordwärts nach Metru Nui zu aufzubrechen. Schließlich kam heraus, das wir nicht nach Icarax suchen mussten – Er lauerte uns in einem Hinterhalt auf. Als erstes dachten wir, es wäre der Makuta, den wir vorher schon auf der Insel Mata Nui bekämpft hatten, da er die Maske der Schatten trug, die jener Makuta auch immer aufgehabt hatte, und wir wussten, dass es nur eine solche Maske gab. Aber dieser hier war ein geschickterer und grausamerer Krieger, der meine Kameraden mit schnellen, sicheren Stößen besiegte. Nun musste ich mich entscheiden - tat ich, was ich tun musste, wobei ich das Leben meiner Freunde riskieren würde (falls sie noch lebten)? Oder ließ ich Icarax entkommen? Ich hatte keine Wahl. Gerade als er sich schon hämisch über seinen Sieg freute, nahm ich all meien Kräfte zusammen und sammelte jedes kleinste bisschen Feuchtigkeit überall aus der Luft im Umkreis von hunderten von Kios. Dann verschmolz ich sie, unterwarf sie meinem Willen und ließ sie als eine einzige Explosion frei… … und ich hoffe bei den Großen Wesen , das ich so etwas nie wieder tun muss. Und dann schlug eine dreihundert Meter hohe Wassermauer auf das Reich von Karzahni ein und zog alles mit sich was ihr in den Weg kam. Ich strengte mich an, die Strömung mir gehorchend zu machen, aber ich konnte den Stab nicht aus Icarax’ Hand bekommen. Dann setzte ich meine Maskenkraft ein, um es meinen freunden möglich zu machen, unter Wasser zu atmen. Als die Flut abflaute, war Icarax verschwunden und die anderen Toa Nuva und ich hatten irgendwie überlebt. Von Karzahnis Reich ist nichts mehr übrig … nichts, außer der alten Hau-Maske von Lhikan, die Karzahnis Herrscher Jaller abgenommen hatte und die auf dem Wasser schwamm. Tahu rettete sie vor dem Verlorengehen, und das ist gut so. Ich sah mich um, nach der Verwüstung, die ich verursacht hatte, und dachte, dass heute schon zu viel verloren gegangen war. Eintrag 8 Diese Mission war misslungen. Makuta Icarax war mit dem Stab von Artakha entkommen, und alles, was wir vorzuzeigen hatten, war das vollkommen zerstörte, durchnässte Reich von Karzahni. Tahu beharrte darauf, dass wir mit den anderen Aufgaben auf der Liste weitermachten. Wir entschieden uns, uns aufzuteilen. Tahu und Kopaka würden zu einer Inselkette im Süden, wo sie eine Reihe aktiver Vulkane zerstören würden. Auch Pohatu und Onua würden südwärts reisen, wobei sie nach einem Artefakt namens “Das Herz der Visorak” suchten. Ich bekam den Auftrag, zur Oberfläche von Mata Nui zurückzukehren, während Lewa… einfach verschwand. Ich nahm an, dass Tahu ihm im Geheimen Anweisungen gegeben hatte, nur um später herauszufinden, dass das nicht der Fall war. Mata Nui hatte sich seit meinem letzten Aufenthalt dort verändert. Die Bohrok hatten gute Arbeit getan. Sie hatten jeden Baum, jeden Stein, jeden Fluss und jeden Strom vernichtet. Ihre Aufgabe war nicht einfach gewesen, denn überall lagen zerstörte Bohrok herum, und ein großer Rahidrache in ihrer Mitte. Das Biest hatte sich offensichtlich ihrer Mission in den Weg gestellt - und den Preis dafür bezahlt. Ich tat, was ich konnte, um sein Leid zu vermindern und begann dann mit meiner Aufgabe. Einige wenige der geologischen “Gesichtszüge” verblieben auf Mata Nui und, zu meiner Überraschung, auch die Klippen und das Teleskop am Strand von Ta-Wahi (Genau wie es auf der Liste gestanden hatte).Also stellte ich das teleskop so ein, dass es genau auf den roten Stern ausgerichtet war. Ich machte vorsichtig Notiz der Lage des Sterns im Weltraum, seinem Winkel zum Planet, seiner Helligkeit and ob er sich von der Insel weg, zu ihr hin oder parallel zu ihr bewegte. Irgendwas – Ich weiß nicht was – brachte mich auf einmal dazu, meine Maske des Röntgenblicks einzusetzen. Ich stellte das Teleskop wieder auf den roten Stern ein … und stolperte geschockt zurück. Als ich in den Stern gesehen hatte, war dort nicht etwa ein feuriger Kern zu sehen gewesen, nein, stattdessen sah ich … Ich kann sogar kaum die Wörter in diesen Stein schlagen… Da war irgendetwas lebendes in dem Stern! Eintrag 9 Gali Nuva sprang vom Teleskop herab und begann über den Strand der Insel Mata Nui zu rennen. Sie musste die anderen Toa Nuva ausfindig machen und sie wissen lassen, was sie soeben gesehen hatte. Sie war so auf ihren Kurs fixiert gewesen, dass sie, als Botar plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte, beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre. „Du wirst gebraucht." Sagte das Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui. Im nächsten Moment reichte er nach ihrer Hand und beide verschwanden. Als Gali wieder klar sehen konnte, war es offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf der Insel Mata Nui befand. Sie fand sich in einem großen kugelförmigen Raum wieder, gemeinsam mit Botar und den übrigen Toa Nuva. Dieser Ort schien ihr aus einem unerfindlichen Grund bekannt vorzukommen, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Dann schienen sich Schatten im runden Raum zu verfinstern und eine weibliche Stimme erklang. „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, Toa Nuva." , sagte die Stimme. „Ihr habt das Vertrauen des Ordens von Mata Nui in euch gerechtfertigt. Das ist der Grund warum wir euch hierher, nach Daxia gebracht haben: Um die Früchte eurer Arbeit zu sehen." Ein Licht schien herab auf etwas, was wie eine Energiewiege aussah. Ein gewaltiger Krieger, gut und gerne drei Meter groß, ging , den Stab von Artakha tragend, zu ihr hin. Dies allein war schon eine Überraschung, weil Gali und die anderen dachten, dass der Stab im Besitz der Bruderschaft der Makuta sei. Noch mehr geschockt waren sie darüber, was als nächstes passierte. Der Krieger platzierte den Stab in einer Halterung auf der Wiege und das Artefakt begann glühen und zu summen. „Mata Nui erleidete so viel, durch den hinterhältigen Angriff der Makuta," sagte die Stimme. „Nun ist es an der Zeit seine Leiden zu lindern und seiner Rückkehr den Weg zu ebnen." Das Summen wurde lauter und das Glühen heller. Schließlich hatte Tahu genug. „Was geht hier vor sich?" „Was ihr hier seht, ist nur ein Bruchteil der Macht des Stabes, " antwortete die Stimme. „In disem Augenblick erstrecken sich seine Kräfte von Metru Nui im Norden bis zu den südlichen Inseln, und machen den Schaden, der durch Mata Nuis Fall entstand, wieder gut. Schluchten werden versiegelt; Gebäude erstrahlen wieder in ihrer alten Pracht; Berge erheben sich und Flüsse fließen wieder. Und wenn eure Kameraden den Strang, der Voya Nui an Mahri Nui festhält, zertrennen, wird auch die Insel wieder dorthin zurückkehren, wo sie hingehört und das Loch, dass sie aufriss, wird hinter ihr verschlossen werden." „Dieser eine Stock kann all das machen?", fragte Pohatu. „Und noch mehr," sagte die Stimme. „Seine einzige Begrenzung ist, dass er nicht in das Herz des Universums hineinreichen und den Schaden dort beheben kann, weil die Mauern dieses Ortes zu gut geschützt sind. Aber was der Stab tun kann, das wird er tun." Gali fasste einen Gedanken. „Was ist mit der Insel Mata Nui? Wird der Stab reparieren, was die Bohrok dort angerichtet haben?" Die Stimme lachte. „Nein, die Bohrok taten, was sie tun mussten, genauso wie ihr. Und nun Toa Nuva, habt ihr noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen ... die gefährlichste von allen." Eintrag 10 Meine Mit-Toa und ich standen in einer kleinen Kammer und warteten auf denjenigen, der uns zu unserer nächsten - und wahrscheinlich gefährlichsten - Aufgabe führen würde. In der Zwischenzeit überprüften wir unsere Waffen und Rüstungen auf jeglichen Schaden und wurden von unseren letzten Abenteuern eingeholt. Es war ein guter Weg unsere Sorgen, die wir sicher hatten, zu verbergen. „Es war ein goldener Kristall," sagte Onua. „Vielleicht so groß wie Pohatus Kopf und er schwebte mitten in der Luft – fragt mich nicht wie. Uns wurde befohlen, ihn nicht den Boden berühren zu lassen. Es war gut, dass wir darauf gehört hatten." „Warum?" fragte ich. „Das Herz der Visorak nennen sie es," antwortete Pohatu. „Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie die Makuta die Horde versammelt bekommen? Steck diesen Kristall in den Boden und sie kommen alle, egal wo sie stecken mögen, egal wie weit entfernt. Unsere Gastgeber wollen wohl nicht, dass es die Bruderschaft das nächste Mal allzu leicht ist, die Horde herbeizurufen." „Was ist mit dir Lewa?" fragte ich den Toa der Luft. „Wohin hatte Tahu dich geschickt?" „Nirgends." Lewa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eine seltsame Stimme schickte mich nach Mata Nui – Ich muss schon fort gewesen sein, bevor du angekommen bist, Gali –um eine Sonnenuhr ausgraben und sie nach Metru Nui zu bringen." „Und um was dann mit ihr zu tun?" fragte Tahu, wobei er nicht von seiner angesengten Rüstung aufsah. Kopaka sah sogar noch schlimmer nach ihren Anstrengungen mit den ausbrechen Vulkanen aus. „Jaja." Sagte Lewa. „Mir wurde befohlen sie in den Archiven zu deponieren und das tat ich auch. Übrigens nach meinem Kurzbesuch auf unserer alten Insel: Engagiert niemals Bohrok als Dekorateure." „Es ist Zeit zu gehen." Die sanft gesprochenen Worte stammten von ein Matoraner, der in der Tür stand. „Wir haben eine Reise vor uns und nur wenig Zeit sie hinter uns zu bringen." „Eine lange Reise? Wohin?" fragte Kopaka. „Mir reicht es langsam, immer nur wie eine hungrige Steinratte umher zu rennen und nicht zu wissen warum." Der Matoraner lächelte nur „Euch wird eine große Ehre zu Teil – ihr dürft Fuß auf die Insel Artakha setzen. Sobald wir dort sind, wird mein Meister mit euch sprechen ... oder auch nicht ... das hängt von seiner Laune ab. Vielleicht wird er seine Festung zum ersten mal in Jahrtausenden öffnen und euch Willkommen heißen – oder er wird euch ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden für immer ausweisen." „Hört sich nach einer Party an." Scherzte Pohatu. „Wann brechen wir auf?" Plötzlich verschwamm die Welt um die Toa Nuva herum. Als sich ihr Blick wieder schärfte, standen sie mit dem Matoraner an einem einsamen Strand. „Aufbrechen?" fragte der Dorfbewohner, „Warum? Ihr seid schon angekommen. Viel Glück für euch Toa Nuva ... mögt ihr so lange leben, dass ihr Artakha noch einmal verlassen könnt." =Charaktere= Datei:Tahu´s Cover.jpg|Tahu Datei:Gali Nuva.jpg|Gali Datei:Lewa Nuva.jpg|Lewa Datei:Pohatu Nuva.jpg|Pohatu Datei:Onua Nuva.jpg|Onua Datei:Kopaka Nuva.jpg|Kopaka Datei:The Shadowed One.jpg|Der Schattige Datei:Minion.jpg|Ergebener Datei:Airwatcher.png|Luftwächter Datei:Roodaka.png|Roodaka Datei:Norik.png|Norik Datei:Iruini.jpg|Iruini Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Gaaki Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Pouks Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Bomonga Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Kualus Datei:Icarax2.PNG|Icarax Datei:Tahtorak.png|Tahtorak Datei:Kanohidragon.jpg|Kanohi-Drache Datei:Kardas.png|Kardas-Drache Datei:Botar.png|Botar Datei:459px-Trinuma.png|Trinuma Datei:Artakha builder.png|Matoraner von Artakha Kategorie: Story-Serials